Madison
by shannyfish
Summary: Somehow another person gets aboard the Andromeda, how did he or she get there? Is someone working against the crew of Andromeda or is it one of the crew?
1. Lyseaus' Planet

Disclaimer: I do not own Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do. Madison however is my character that I made up, so if you want to use her for any reason, please ask.  
  
  
  
Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda  
"Madison"  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Well, in the interest of possibly being a part of your Commonwealth I would like to offer you a gift," Lyseaus told the captain of the Andromeda.  
  
"What kind of gift?"  
  
"You may pick one of my slaves to do with as you please," he told Dylan Hunt.  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't take your gift. Taking it would go against the principles of the Commonwealth," Dylan told Lyseaus.  
  
"Well, I suppose you can't go against your principles, but the gift is yours if you change your mind."  
  
"Thank you, but I won't."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ready to leave?" Beka asked Dylan as she jumped into the pilot's seat.  
  
"Yes, there's nothing more we can do here. Take us out Beka," Dylan told her.  
  
"Wait!" Andromeda told them and everyone froze in place. "There's an incoming transmission, it's Lyseaus."  
  
"On screen," Dylan told her.  
  
"I just wanted to wish you good luck and we are happy that you respect our culture."  
  
"Well thank you and you're welcome...I think," Dylan told him confused. Lyseaus' face disapeared from the screen and Beka engaged slipstream. Andromeda was soon far from Lyseaus' planet to find another planet to recruit into the new Commonwealth.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bright blue eyes, shut tight. The child sleeps happily for the first time, she didn't have to worry about sleeping through a shift in the mine and being punished for it. She slept so peacefully. Her dark brown, curly, medium length hair framed her dirt covered face. She was curled up in her dirty rags, for the first time in her life she had been given a pillow and blanket. Clean clothing would be harder to sneak in. She hated keeping secrets, but what other choice did she have? The little girl was only five years old and orphaned. She had been used as slave labor for as long as they most possibly could. She looked so happy even though she looked like hell, physically and probably mentally. What had they done to her? How could they harm children? How long could she keep the secret before they found out? Would they let me keep her or would they make me return her to the hell I found her? Would I be punished for saving this precious child?  
  
The bright blue eyes fluttered open and looked at the angel who had saved her. The child sat up and held the blanket around herself, clutching it. She was afraid that it would be taken away from her. "Who are you?" the child asked.  
  
"My name is Rommie," she told the child. "What's your name?"  
  
"Ma-Madison, my name is Madison. What happened?"  
  
"Lyseaus told us we could pick one of his slaves. My captain denied his offer, but I could not let such a small child be forced to do labor that would kill you before long."  
  
"You picked me? Why?"  
  
"I didn't have long to choose, and I imagined that you could be my child."  
  
"You would want me as your child?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you, for rescuing me." Madison hugged Rommie and Rommie held onto the child. They stayed like that for minutes until the child's arms went limp, the child was asleep.  
  
"Dylan and Andromeda will be so mad! But I couldn't just leave her there to die!" Rommie told herself as she cradled the sleeping child in her arms and began to cry. "I want to keep her!" Rommie cried, "maybe Harper could help me? He could help me with Andromeda's internal sensors," Rommie told herself, she had calmed herself down. "Harper won't tell anyone, not even Dylan or Beka! Harper will do anything for me!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	2. Finding Family

Disclaimer:I do not own Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do. Please do not use Madison without my permission, she is my character. Thank you! : )  
  
  
  
  
Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda  
"Madison"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Dylan Hunt walked down one of the corridors on the Andromeda on his way to Obs. Deck. He saw Harper working on one of the panels and decided to ask him something that was bugging him. "Harper, have you seen Rommie around lately?"  
  
"Um, yeah I saw her earlier, I think." Harper told Dylan, unsure of if it was right or wrong.  
  
"And where exactly did you see her?"  
  
"By an airlock."  
  
"An airlock, are you sure?" Dylan asked Harper.  
  
"Yeah, I think. Well, anyway she was coming from a mantanance shuttle with a box. She said something about recycling the old parts or something like that?"  
  
"Okay, thank you Harper," Dylan said as he left Harper to his work.  
  
"Sure! No prob, that's what I'm here for! Bye ya Dylan!" Harper watched as Dylan turned onto the nexy corridor. Harper then continued with his work on the panel.  
  
"Minutes later, Harper was finishing up his work on the panel when Rommie passed by with another gray box, but only smaller. "Hey Rommie! Dylan was looking for you," Harper told her.  
  
"Thank you, Harper. Do you know what he wanted?"  
  
"I think he just hadn't seen you for awhile and was checking on you."  
  
"I see, well I'm here and I'm fine!" Rommie told Harper.  
  
"I can see that. What's in the box?"  
  
"This box? Oh, it's empty."  
  
"O...kay. Rommie you up to something?"  
  
"Harper why would you say that?"  
  
"You just seem like you're hiding something and Dylan said he hadn't seen you for sometime. So you have to be avoiding Dylan for some reason."  
  
"Harper, can I trust you?" Rommie asked him.  
  
"Come on, Rom Doll! You can trust me!"  
  
"You must keep what I show you secret from Dylan, Beka, Trance, Tyr, Rev Bem, and even Andromeda! You must promise Harper!" Rommie told him.  
  
"Of course, I promise."  
  
"Good. Follow me," Rommie headed down the closest corridor with Harper right behind her. After changing into a few corridors and down a ladder, Rommie led Harper to a large corridor panel she had pulled to one side. It was the perfect place to hide, it was a corridor farthest into the crew quarters. Dylan didn't want to remember his old crew, especially not Rhade. Harper followed Rommie through the opening and a small maze. Soon, they came to a small lit area, in the middle was a sleeping child.  
  
"Rommie, where did you get her from?"  
  
"Lyseaus. She was one of his slaves and I..." Rommie's voice trailed off.  
  
"You kidnapped her?!" Harper asked her.  
  
"No! Of course not! Lyseaus told Dylan that he could choose one of his slaves to do with as we wish."  
  
"So? Didn't Dylan decline their offer? High Guard principles or something?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Rom Doll. Rommie. Rommie. Rommie. You know I'd do anything for you! What is this? Like a motherly need or something?"  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"I have to admit we could all be a family?"  
  
"A family? Explain."  
  
"What you don't understand the meaning of family?" Harper asked.  
  
"No, I know what a family is, but how can we be family?" Rommie asked him.  
  
"Family isn't always blood related, a family can just be a group of friends or someone you are close to," Harper explained.  
  
"I see, so you're saying that we're family, all of us, because we care about each other?"  
  
"You've got it! That's what's so great about having alot, or at least a few friends, because they can easily become family. And for those of us who have lost our families, the need for a new group of people who accept you is what they need most."  
  
"So even if I'm the last High Guard ship, I will always have a family? I think that you're right, Harper, about us needing family. When the Pax Magellanic went insane and killed herself and then the Balance of Judgement had to be destroyed, you and the others were always there for me."  
  
"What's you expect? We love you, Rommie."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	3. Madison found

Disclaimer:I do not own "Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda," Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do. However, "Madison" is my character and if anyone wants to use her please ask! : )  
  
  
  
Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda  
"Madison"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"Dylan, is it just me or has Rommie been alittle advasive lately?" Beka asked Dylan.  
  
"No, I've noticed it, too. And I haven't seen Harper as much as usual in the past day and a half," Dylan told her.  
  
"They're probably planning something!" Tyr interrupted.  
  
"No they aren't, Tyr!" Trance told him.  
  
"Then what are they up to? Hmmm?" Tyr asked.  
  
"Well, they're, and...I can't tell you!" Trance told him.  
  
"She's hiding something!" Tyr pointed out.  
  
"Trance?" Beka questioned.  
  
"But...Beka! I can't! Please, don't make me tell!" Trance pleaded.  
  
"Trance," Dylan started.  
  
"Yes, Dylan?"  
  
"Is whatever Rommie and Harper up to dangerous? Going to hurt anyone? Sabatoge? Or just plain stupid?" Dylan asked Trance.  
  
"Okay," Trance told Dylan, "it's not dangerous, hurtful to anyone, sabatoge and they wouldn't do that to Andromeda anyway, but it could be stupid, but I don't think it is. I don't have to tell you now, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but if it gets out of hand, you'll tell me?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Oh yes, of course, Dylan!" Trance told him, happy to keep her secret.  
  
"Oh, well at least we tried," Beka told Dylan.  
  
"I still want to know what they're doing. It just seems like I should know what's happening on my own ship."  
  
"I know, Dylan, but you don't need to know everything that goes on, on the ship at all times even though it is your ship," Beka told Dylan.  
  
"Why does everyone keep secrets from me?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Because it's for your own good," Beka said.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Rev Bem was sitting in Trance's garden, when Harper and Rommie walked in. "Aw Harper, Rommie there you are! I have been waiting for you. You two are both very hard to locate, do you know that?"  
  
"We've been around, Rev. How did you know we were coming?" Harper asked afraid that they'd been caught.  
  
"Harper. Rommie. Why do you keep things from the rest of us? We are your friends, your family, please let us help you."  
  
"We are not doing anything Rev!" Harper lied.  
  
"Usually I can smell only three humans, Trance, and Tyr. But now I smell another human, do you know anything about that?"  
  
"I do not sense an intruder, or another added body to the crew," Rommie told Rev.  
  
"Maybe I should find this human?" Rev asked them.  
  
"No! No why would you want to do that? Come on, Rev! You would much rather sit here and stare at Trance's plants, right?"  
  
"Harper, actually I wouls much rather enjoy your company."  
  
"Why? You wouldn't enjoy my company, Rev!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I would Harper."  
  
"I have to actually go and...help Rommie, that's what I have to do. Okay, bye!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Tyr walked down one of the main corridors of the Andromeda with one of his rather large guns. Tyr had heard the Magog mention that there was another human on board. He knew Harper and Rommie were up to something, but Dylan ignored him.  
  
Tyr stopped in his tracks when he saw Rommie. He watched her enter the area of the ship where the old crew's quarters were. Tyr quietly followed her and watched her move a panel aside and enter a hidden passageway. Tyr stayed where he was and waited for Rommie to exit, but he had to wait for nearly an hour and a half until she left sealing the passageway behind her. He waited for a few minutes until Tyr knew she was gone.  
  
Tyr moved over to the panel and took it off. Tyr pointed his weapon in front of him, he entered the hidden passageway. He found a section that had been made into a small room. The small room had a pad with blankets and pillows piled on top of it. There was also a container with food and water. Tyr walked around and was finally satisfied that no one was there, so he began to leave. But suddenlly he heard something move and turned back around, no one was there. He saw the blankets move slightly. Tyr lifted the blankets and readied his gun, but only found a small sleeping child. "What is this?!" Tyr cried out waking the child.  
  
"Ahhhh! Help me! HELP ME!" the small girl yelled scared of the person with the weapon pointed at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tyr demanded. "Who are you?"  
  
"Help me! HELP!" the child dried again.  
  
"Answer my questions!"  
  
"Tyr! Stop!" Harper yelled and ran to the child.  
  
"Harper help me! Please help me!"   
  
"It's okay, Madison," Harper told her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
Madison had been cleaned and clothed since her arrival on the Andromeda. She was in a dark blue and purple swirl long sleeved outfit. "Harper! He was going to hurt me!" Madison told him.  
  
"Tyr's not going to hurt you, Madison. Are you Tyr?"  
  
"No, she's just a child and a small human girl child." Tyr lowered his weapon away from the child and pointed it at Harper. "Move! Boy!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To the command deck! I think that Dylan would like to meet the girl!"  
  
"Fine. we're going! Right, Madison?" Harper asked.  
  
"Yes. And you are a very mean person!" Madison told Tyr as Harper carried her to command.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	4. Dylan's Answer...

Disclaimer:I do not own "Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda," Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do. However, "Madison" is my character, please ask if you want to use her. : )  
  
  
  
  
Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda  
"Madison"  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Rommie!" Madison yelled running to Rommie.  
  
"I told you they were up to something!" Tyr said.  
  
"Yes, you did," Dylan told him.  
  
"They probably kidnapped the child!" Tyr told Dylan.  
  
"Mr. Harper? Rommie?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Harper didn't do anything Dylan!" Rommie told Dylan. "I didn't kidnap her! I saved her!"  
  
"From who?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Lyseaus."  
  
"She's one of his slaves?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But she's only a child."  
  
"Do you think Lyseaus cares?" Harper asked Dylan. "And I have been helping Rommie cause its the right thing to do."  
  
"Dylan please let her stay!" Rommie pleaded. "She hasn't done anything, I've been taking care of her."  
  
"And I've been helping," Harper added.  
  
"Dylan, she's just a child," Trance told him.  
  
"She's a risk to the safety of this ship!" Tyr insisted.  
  
"Tyr, I doubt it," Beka told him. "I think we should keep her, Dylan. She's probably alot safer here than in Lyseaus' mines."  
  
"I suppose we could take care of her for the time being until we find a suitable home for her," Dylan told them.  
  
"Dylan, why can't she stay with us?" Rommie asked.  
  
"Because Andromeda isn't a good enviroment to raise a child."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"What happens when we go into battle? When we're attacked? When we're boarded?" Dylan asked Rommie.  
  
"I'll take care of her. I'll protect her. Dylan, please."  
  
"Rommie she needs a home, a real home."  
  
"Then I'll leave! We'll go to a planet or a station, it doesn't matter."  
  
"She needs a mother, a real mother."  
  
"Please don't cry Rommie!" Madison said hugging Rommie. Rommie backed farther away from Dylan and then fell backwards. Now Rommie was sitting on the floor of the command deck with Madison in her arms, rocking her slowly. Madison began to pull away from Rommie, who didn't want to let her go, but finally did. Madison approached Dylan, "I'm very mad at you!" Madison told him. "You made Rommie cry and now she's sad!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you know I don't even know your name. What is your name?" Dylan asked her.  
  
"My name is Madison."  
  
"Well, Madison, its not safe for you to stay here. This ship sometimes becomes involved in battles and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I won't," she told him.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"You're pretty confident aren't you?"  
  
"Yes and I want to stay with Rommie," Madison demanded.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not going to work. Mr. Harper, please take Rommie off of the command deck. Beka, take Miss Madison to the Maru. Trance, you and I will go with Beka to find a home for Madison."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  



	5. The Shutdown

Disclaimer:I do not own "Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda", Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do. Also, "Madison" is my character if you wish to use her please ask. : )  
  
  
  
  
Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda  
"Madison"  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Rommie," Harper told her holding her close to him, he hated to see her cry. Rommie loved Madison so much, and was hurt that Dylan didn't trust that she could take care of her.  
  
"Harper help me please! Please help me!" Rommie pleaded.  
  
"I wish I could Rommie."  
  
"Help me lock Dylan's command codes out!" ROmmie told Harper.  
  
"All of Dylan's command codes?" Harper asked.  
  
"All of them, I don't want him to be able to override anything."  
  
"Okay, but we're not going to hurt them, right?"  
  
"Right, I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want Madison back, don't you?"  
  
"Of course Rommie. I love Madison, too." Harper got all he needed together and began to go to work, to keep Dylan's codes from working.  
  
"Andromeda, shutting down power to all doors and airlocks. Dylan, Beka, Trance, and Madison are trapped right outside the bay to the Eureka Maru."  
  
The Andromeda's power drained throughout the ship, lights and panels dimming. Harper finished his blocking of Dylan's command codes from overriding Andromeda. The Andromeda was free of her captian, free to make her own choices. Free to have Madison as her own.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"What's happening?" Beka asked as the corridor dimmed. She could feel Madison's hand hold on tighter.  
  
"The power went out," Dylan told them confused at what was going on.  
  
"Who would turn off the power?" Madison asked.  
  
"Maybe Andromeda's systems shorted out or something?" Trance suggested.  
  
"Andromeda, what is going on?" Dylan demanded.  
  
"I'm afraid one of my main power relays is down, it shorted out," Andromeda informed Dylan.  
  
"What's wrong Dylan?" Trance asked seeing Dylan's untrusting look.  
  
"Andromeda, why are you lying to me?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I am not," she answered back.  
  
"Andromeda, shut down A.I. personality code Lexie Dark."  
  
"Command codes not reconized," Andromeda reported. "Please do not resist, these avatars will escort you to where you need to go." The doors behind them opened and the avatars encouraged them to follow. They were led to the command deck where they found Rommie and Harper. Tyr and Rev were trapped behind a large electronic force field, which had a small gap in it suddenlly and the avatars pushed everyone except Madison in. Madison turned and saw Harper and Rommie and ran to them.  
  
"Rommie! Harper! The lights went off and the robots found us!" Madison told them.  
  
"We know," Harper told her.  
  
"How?" Madison asked.  
  
"We turned them off," Harper told Madison.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We had to turn off the lights, so I could send the robots to get you. When we turned off the lights it jammed the doors to the bay, so you can stay here," Rommie told Madison.  
  
"I can?" she asked.  
  
"Yesm you can," Rommie told Madison. "You can stay here with me, Harper, Dylan, Beka, Tyr, Rev, Trance." Rommie pointed each out in turn. "You don't have to leave Madison."  
  
"Good."  
  
"That's what I said," Harper told Madison.  
  
"Rommie what are you doing?!" Dylan asked her, ruining her heartfelt moment with Madison.  
  
"You said that it was too dangerous for her here, but you're wrong! She's staying here and you can't stop me!" Rommie told Dylan.  
  
"Andromeda? Andromeda? Computer, this is Dylan Hunt, re-install main A.I. back into system, code Lexie Dark 078."  
  
"Command code not recognized," Rommie told Dylan.   
  
"Harper!" Beka yelled at her engineer.  
  
"What?! I can't help it! I mean look it's Rommie a.k.a. supreme goddess! You don't say "no" to a goddess," Harper informed Beka.  
  
"So, the little girl is staying with us?" Trance asked Rommie.  
  
"Yes, Madison is staying," Rommie told Trance.  
  
"Oh that's so nice!" Trance said happily and everyone looked at her.  
  
"Well, at least someone else other than Harper and me are happy that Madison is staying," Rommie said aloud.  
  
"I would love for Madison to stay Rommie, but I'm just looking out for her. How happy do you think she'll be if we get in the middle of a fight or are taken over by Magog. Think about that," Dylan told her.  
  
"I have, we're going somewhere very safe."  
  
"Safe, like the Pax Magellanic? Like the Balance of Judgement? Safe? Really? Are you sure?" Dylan asked her.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  



	6. Madison's thoughts

Disclaimer:I do not own "Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda", Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do. Also, "Madison" is my character so please ask if you wish to use her. : )  
  
  
  
Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda  
"Madison"  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
He talks about keeping me safe, this place is the safest place I've ever been. I'm safe. Here. Now. I'm happy, so why does he want me to leave? The world around me is so strange to me, all this technology that pretty much takes care of everything on the ship. These surroundings are so wonderful and I never want to leave, please let him reconsider. I love Rommie and Harper, they seem like parents though I don't remember having any. Parents love you or so I have been told and Rommie and Harper love me. Why do the others go along with what that man says? Is he the leader? Or is he just loved by the others very much? It is very confusing.  
  
I stand here watching those Rommie and Harper call friends trapped behind a shield of energy. The man and a woman like me, human. The other woman looks younger than the human, she is purple and has a tail, definately not human. I don't know what they call purple people with tails, but she seems nice. Another one looks human, but he has spikes on his arms next to his wrists, three on each arm. The last one is furry, he reminds me of the monsters I was warned of when I worked in the mines.  
  
I'm only five, and my life is so confusing! I have no parents or any relatives that I know of. I feel like I'm lost! I feel like I need to yell "help me!" so that someone will know that I do know what's going on, well at least somewhat of what's happening. Maybe I should scream? No, that would be too childish. Maybe I should just disapear? No, I couldn't there's too many people to see me.  
  
Madison moved alittle to the left, and then stopped and looked down at her shoes for a few minutes. She looked up, no one had noticed. She smiled alittle, and then moved again, but this time she sat down. She waited there for a few minutes until she moved again, but this time she caught Dylan's attention. Madison saw that he had caught onto what she was doing, but hadn't said anything. Why did he remain silent? Madison sat down and began to think about what she needed to do.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	7. The Garden

Disclaimer:I do not own "Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda," Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do. Also, "Madison" is my character if you would like to use her please ask. : )  
  
  
  
Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda  
"Madison"  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Dylan kept his attention on the small girl who was only three feet away from them. She was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. Was she okay? He couldn't tell, her hair was covering her face and the hands that were covering her face. Her whole world had been destroyed so long ago, or was she born into slavery? Either way it was sad that she never knew her parents, her family. All she's ever known was the mines and being owned like property. How could she live like that? She seems to be adjusting to freedom well enough.  
  
"Dylan?" Beka asked taking him out of his trance. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he told Beka. "Are you okay?" Dylan asked directing his question to Madison.  
  
"Me?" she asked looking up at Dylan.  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"I'm fine. Why?" Madison askedhim suspiously.  
  
"No reason," Dylan told her.  
  
"Madison, come over here, please," Rommie called the small girl, who complied with her orders.  
  
"I thought they were your friends Rommie?" Madison asked her.  
  
"So did I, but friends care about each other," Rommie told her.  
  
"You know, Rommie, maybe Madison and I should take a walk," Harper suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"This place is so beautiful! What is this one called?" Madison asked Harper admiring a yellow and pink flower.  
  
"I don't know. Trance knows. This is her garden. She loves these plants. She even names them! Silly, huh?" Harper told Madison.  
  
"Oh. Who's Trance?"  
  
"Trance is that purple babe in command," Harper explained.  
  
"Can she come here and tell me what these plants are and what she names them? Please?" Madison pleaded with Harper.  
  
"Umm...well I suppose we could ask Rommie if it's okay. Rommie?" Harper asked.  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything if Trance came down there. She'll be down there in a few minutes," Rommie told Harper.  
  
Minutes later, Trance entered her garden to find Madison and Harper waiting for her. "Hi Harper! Hi Madison! So what plant is your favorite, Madison?" Trance asked happily approaching Madison and Harper.  
  
"I like this one," Madison said pointing out a pretty purple flowered plant, "what's it's name?"  
  
"Oh this one's name is Gloria and it's a violet from Earth," Trance told her.  
  
"I like purple," Madison told Trance.  
  
"Oh! Me too!" Trance said excited. "Purple is a very wonderful color and not very many things are purple only flowers and dyed purple..."  
  
"And you!" Madison pointed out.  
  
"Me? Oh yes, I am. Maybe that's why I like purple so much, I don't know?"  
  
"Maybe. Trance?"  
  
"Yes Madison?  
  
"Why are you purple?" she asked.  
  
"Good question!" Harper told Madison.  
  
"Umm, I don't know. I just am purple that's all," Trance told Madison, "I'm not sure why I'm purple and you're well...umm I guess it's sort of a peachy color or well not exactly, but..."  
  
"It's skin color Trance!" Harper told her to keep her from mumbling.  
  
"No, there's more than one skin color. For example, I'm purple and Tyr is a brown color," Trance told him.  
  
"Fine! Fine! Fine! Whatever, it doesn't even really matter, so why are we arguing about it?"   
  
"Cause you started it!" Trance said simply and Madison giggled at her answer.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	8. Talking it out

Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do. However I do own Madison, she is my character so if you want to use her ask please. : )  
  
  
  
Andromeda  
"Madison"   
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"Why do you want me to leave the Andromeda?" Madison asked Dylan. Harper had brought her back to command and she was getting bored.  
  
"I've told you that it's so you won't get hurt."  
  
"Why? Why do you care so much?"   
  
"Because that's my job, keeping people safe and restoring the Commonwealth," Dylan told her.  
  
"This Commonwealth you speak of is long since dead! People used to hope that the Commonwealth would come back one day and drive the Neicheans, Magog, and all the tyrants away and that there would be peace again. That hope is oviously a fairy tale, how could a single person bring back a golden age that was destroyed 300 years ago?"  
  
"Hope is all you need," Rommie told her. "If anyone can bring back the Commonwealth it's Dylan."  
  
"Why do you say that? If his is true, then you would let him and the others out," Madison told Rommie.  
  
"I'm keeping you safe. I don't want to lose you!"  
  
"And I don't want to leave!" Madison told her.  
  
"My crew used to always say "In Dylan Hunt we Trust!", and that's what I've always believed."  
  
"Then let him out if you trust him."  
  
"Listen to Madison, Rommie!" Harper told her.  
  
"We could always take a vote?" Trance suggested, "but I believe that if we voted then we would be voted out."  
  
"Rommie, I'll tell you what we can talk about it. Maybe we can come up with a solution for Madison staying on the Andromeda without her leaving?" Dylan asked her to consider his proposal.  
  
"Okay," Rommie said and let down the forcefield.  
  
"I say we just kill the girl!" Tyr said.  
  
"Killing solves nothing," Rev Bem told him.  
  
"Well, then let's brainstorm!" Dylan told his crew.  
  
"What if Madison were to stay and Rommie and Harper could take care of her and if we go into battle then she can have some kind of shield or bubble to keep her safe," Trance told them.  
  
"What if we make her room out of one of Andromeda's escape pods and equipt it with a sensor so when we're hit if she's in it, it will close and keep her safe," Harper suggested.  
  
"I like both of the ideas, but I'm still not sure how effective those will be," Dylan told them.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	9. A Plan on Action-The End!

Disclaimer:I do not own Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do. : ) Oh, and Madison is mine!  
  
  
Andromeda  
"Madison"  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
"How about we do this," Harper said as he and Rommie showed Dylan their game-like looking version of how to keep Madison safe in her room.  
  
"That looks..." Dylan started and then watched as the plan went into action. "So it works, fine! I still have a say in this!"  
  
"Please Dylan!" Rommie asked.  
  
"Come on, please," Harper chimed in.  
  
"Fine! Madison can stay. For now!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Thank you Dylan," Rommie said.  
  
" I can still drop her off if this doesn't work!"  
  
"It will work," Rommie said softly.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
And so Madison stayed aboard the Andromeda, and the plan worked everytime.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
